<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>重逢 Reunion by itsaLy1agreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116661">重逢 Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen'>itsaLy1agreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巫师一战背景。大概是发生在1981年7月底至8月初的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorcas Meadowes/Marlene Mckinnon, James Potteer/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, dorlene - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>重逢 Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当晚雨下得很大。谢天谢地詹姆带了三瓶共计一百五十毫升的迷你装威士忌，放在上衣口袋里，奇迹般地没有在几天几夜的奔波中跟着那袋压缩饼干一起失踪。莉莉为此把他骂了一顿，没有人在战争要紧关头还随身藏酒。西里斯一贯幸灾乐祸地旁观波特夫妇吵嘴（单方面的，詹姆基本就是垂着脑袋可可怜怜地挨训），直到莱姆斯狠狠敲了敲他脑门——你也没好到哪儿去，袖管放烟的蠢狗。</p><p>他们八个人——波特夫妇、莱姆斯·卢平、彼得·佩蒂格鲁、马琳·麦金农、多卡斯·梅多斯、埃德加·博恩斯和他，被困在山洞里整整两天两夜了。他们有任务在身，但显然食死徒们也从某种途径得知了这件事。至少有二三十号人，加上对面还有个一上来就朝他们甩了一连串阿瓦达（感谢梅林她没能命中任何一个人）的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，勉强冲出重围逃进山洞已经算是万幸。所有人或多或少都受了伤，马琳·麦金农情况最让人忧心——为了掩护大家，她硬生生接了一记特拉弗斯抛来的恶咒，现在半个身子依旧血流不止。尽管如此她还是要求西里斯分她一支烟——“你欠我的，五年级，天文台。”</p><p>多卡斯撕了自己的巫师袍给她包扎止血，不忘狠狠瞪了一眼西里斯摆出一副“你敢给她烟我就宰了你”的表情，于是他抱歉地朝马琳摇了摇头。金发姑娘翻了个白眼，尔后疼得呲牙咧嘴——牵动了脸上的伤口。</p><p>他们简单安排了放哨值岗：隔两个小时就换人守在洞口观察那群还在游荡的食死徒。莉莉收集了一些雨水，念咒净化稍稍煮热了喂给渐渐虚弱到没力气讲话的马琳；詹姆坐在洞口一小堆石头上半口半口地喝酒，埃德加扯了一截衣袖给自己包扎脚腕划破的伤痕。两个人基本不聊天，眨眼的频率似乎都在互补，一方闭上了另一方就睁开，时刻注意着外头的动静。莱姆斯蹲在彼得身边检查他后背被爆炸咒炸伤的地方，在西里斯叼着烟挨着他坐下的时候反手夺过烟头掐灭了丢在地上。</p><p>比起之后的境况他们那天真算得上交了莫大的好运。断粮断水一整天后所有人一致同意干脆和那群混账东西拼了，待在山洞里并不会让事态有所好转。那群食死徒就没准备放他们走，仗着人多轮班休息状态可比他们那副狼狈的样子好上太多。马琳认为自己挺不过去了，最后几刻钟居然推开想扶着她的多卡斯，踉跄着直起身喊着让他们放马过来——战争总是要死人的，不然呢？</p><p>他们八个人被冲散，分离。马琳·麦金农拿命换了其余七个人勉强死里逃生，——埃德加死死拽住发了疯的多卡斯，带着她和彼得幻影移行回了凤凰社总部；詹姆和莉莉不知所踪，很可能转移去了戈德里克山谷哪个角落里——但愿他们也在总部安安稳稳地坐下了。西里斯被他那个铁了心要亲手杀了他的堂姐缠住了，莱姆斯几次试着也拉上他移形回去都以失败告终——她离他们太近，接连几道咒语恶狠狠隔开两人徒劳的努力。退而求其次，他们抓住机会孤注一掷，再回过神就是躺在沙滩上，海浪拍打着身侧。</p><p>西里斯说这他妈是哪，莱姆斯说我他妈怎么知道；西里斯说天啊莱米你讲脏话，莱姆斯说你他妈先讲的脏话。腰背酸痛，他摸摸脸上全是血，手掌一股盐腥味；莱姆斯在他边上慢慢直起身，然后发出一声惨叫，再次栽在沙堆里低声咒骂着——该死的，我好像骨折了。</p><p>西里斯抬起半个身子，左胳膊软软的使不上力。帮我把关节推回去，他说，然后我就可以看看你的骨头怎么回事了。我不需要你看……我骨折了，天杀的，下次家庭聚会好好谢谢你的堂姐，莱姆斯疼得讲起话来咬牙切齿，但还是勉强调了姿势够着他的左胳膊，一用力，西里斯差点跳起来——接好了，现在看看我下半辈子都变成个瘫痪狼人的概率有多高吧，大脚板。</p><p>你不会有事儿的，甜心。西里斯稍微活动了一下重获新生的左胳膊；放轻松，让我看看。</p><p>除了骨折，他们的状况还算乐观。西里斯藏在袖笼里的那半盒烟毫发无损，莱姆斯在衬衣贴身口袋里意外地发现了一只被血染得看不出原本颜色的布袋，拉开，摔得稀碎的压缩饼干，又因为发潮堪堪凝结成了一整块。他们分着吃了一点点口粮，狼吞虎咽，然后骂骂咧咧地抱怨它令人作呕的味道。天色很快暗了下来，四顾无人是好事也是坏事——这周围实在空空荡荡得反常，直到他们注意到不远处拉着的铁丝网和醒目的<strong>当心地雷</strong>警示牌。好极了，他们躺在一片无论如何都不可能会有人涉足的地方，同时只要西里斯往边上稍微挪动一寸莱姆斯就会咆哮着威胁他。我们应该躺在原地休息到都有力气再移形换影一次，莱姆斯说；他身上缠了几圈西里斯扯了自己的衣服做的绷带，渗满了血，凝固，泛着一股铁锈味，从新鲜的红色变成暗淡的黑。</p><p>食死徒找上来怎么办？我可没力气再对付一个贝拉。西里斯摇头——好吧，也许有力气，但那要建立在我说让你快逃你就逃而不是骂我一顿且坚持要和我战斗到底的基础上。</p><p>我真的很想抽你耳光但我抬不动胳膊。莱姆斯的声音嘶嘶作响。替我做决定，大脚板？别以为那种话显得你有多——</p><p>——多活一个人就是我们的胜利，月亮脸。西里斯打断他。马琳牺牲她自己不是为了让我们能死在一起，他的声音哽住了，梅林在上，我还欠她一支烟。</p><p>沉默。海浪漫上沙滩，月亮铺下苍白的光。西里斯点了三支烟，一支叼嘴里，一支塞进莱姆斯唇间，一支抛向天空，然后用杖尖指着它，看着它化为一缕飘散的尘埃。他们静静地抽烟，西里斯想象这是度假，是毕业旅行——没有战争，没有那个人们不愿提起的名字，他和詹姆还坐在同一辆摩托车上，时速超过了一百迈，放着震耳欲聋的伊基·波普，飞驰在麻瓜们的高速公路上（然后被拦下罚款还进了局子）。他一直盘算着毕业旅行，盘算着找个借口和莱姆斯·卢平独处一室，把他准备了三年反复修改的表白总算一股脑儿泼给对方，然后尴尬地等待后续；他们应该也在海边，租一幢别墅，十来个人成天唱歌跳舞玩真心话大冒险，胡言乱语着似乎遥不可及的未来。他会怀着戒备心观察埃德加·博恩斯——他读书的时候就觉得这家伙和莱姆斯之间有什么微妙的联系，就连埃德加找了女友以后西里斯还是坚信那只是为了掩盖那种联系的幌子。如果他们玩真心话大冒险，恰好让他提问埃德加，他一定要问清楚到底怎么回事……不能特别刻意地问，不能让那个赫奇帕奇听出他语气中的来者不善，要装得很随意，最好挑个莱姆斯刚好在和对方互动的时候，漫不经心地、玩笑般地问一句——你们谈过恋爱吗？</p><p>他想着毕业旅行的事迷迷糊糊地睡着了。疲倦，浪潮一般淹没一切的疲倦，在他精神最脆弱的时候悄悄探出纤细的指爪扼住他的脖颈，随时能结果他的性命。上次睡觉还是在山洞里，莉莉和莱姆斯值岗，两片单薄的影子挨在洞口；詹姆紧贴着他躺着——为了保暖——他听见他在哭，他几乎没听见过詹姆哭——说，莉莉太瘦了。</p><p>莱姆斯也是，西里斯想。马琳·麦金农微弱地呼吸着，血堵住了她的肺，她听着像破掉的管风琴。多卡斯照顾了她一整晚，时不时被倦意压着合上眼，又猛然惊醒，为女友擦拭创口。埃德加和彼得帮着净化收集来的雨水，——他们不知道从哪儿又翻出了半袋看着像麦片的东西，加进水里煮开了就是热粥，一口一口喂进伤员翕动的嘴唇间。詹姆睡着了，眼镜也忘了摘，歪在一边；西里斯伸手把它轻轻拿下来——他睡不着，尽管持久的疲惫压得他肋骨隐隐作痛。几乎睁不开眼，艰难地克制着想大哭一场或者暴跳如雷的冲动——他朦胧着看到莱姆斯换了个姿势坐在洞穴口，彼时已快破晓。</p><p>他醒过来，赶上海面日出。莱姆斯还睡着，胸口微微起伏，发丝间血已凝固。西里斯撑着胳膊强迫自己直起身，一阵头晕，碰一下额头，他发烧了。有什么解释呢？——连夜狂欢的派对后他和莱姆斯一路滚到海滩互诉衷情，借着酒劲交换亲吻，站在齐腰深的海水里拥抱，他只穿了泳裤，然后栽在沙滩上就着寒冷的海风睡了整宿；仍旧是压倒一切的疲倦，现在还伴随着要了命的头疼，他几乎就能说服自己那是由于宿醉。可他的左胳膊接好了还是疼得厉害，上半身还剩下一件撕得差不多的背心，——干涸的血，满臂青紫，大腿上绑着他自己的长袍碎片，嘴唇闻着只有烟味和血味。</p><p>莱姆斯没多久也醒了。他们简单地吃了点发潮的压缩饼干，握紧了对方的手，——你发烧了？我没事，你也想着总部的沙发吗？——幻影移行，西里斯终于没撑下去，他们一砸在总部的地上他就昏过去了。</p><p>埃德加、彼得、本吉·芬威克和普威特兄弟当时在圆桌边上争论，——埃德加和本吉一致认为社里有内鬼，普威特兄弟说现在不是内讧的时候，彼得脸色苍白地喊——老天，那是西里斯和莱姆斯吗？</p><p>一阵手忙脚乱，他始终意识模糊着；有人握住了他的手，尔后是女人的尖叫——他敢保证那是莫丽·韦斯莱——土豆浓汤的味道，埃德加在他边上说没事，——只是发烧，只是发烧，……你的衣服都去哪儿了？他口齿不清地应答，血涌上喉咙，止不住地想咳嗽；——莱姆斯，莱姆斯，他骨折了——别担心他，这次是本吉的声音，费比安和吉迪恩带他去休息了……他们会照顾好他，现在休息，闭上眼睛——</p><p>我们走进了地雷区，他喃喃地说，沙滩上，海边，有一栋房子，派对气球挂满了门廊，所有人都在，包括邓布利多，——他在吃一盒柠檬雪宝糖，米妮在他边上，还是扎着发髻，一脸严肃，可是她在笑，……莫丽烤了好多披萨，全是芝士和培根，她和亚瑟绕着圆桌跳舞，埃米琳也在，靠着墙，她刚剪了短发，留着可爱的刘海……多卡斯和马琳穿着睡衣拿着话筒唱逃亡乐队的歌，还有詹姆和莉莉……莱姆斯去哪儿了？——夜晚很冷，……</p><p>水，他尝到了水。带着点苦味，是某种药；他可能睡着了，讲起胡话，偶尔有人给他擦拭身体，然后接着给他喂水，有时是那种苦味的，有时是水，有时带点蜂蜜的甘甜——很淡，他们快用完蜂蜜了。他总以为自己听见有孩子在哭，还有女人安抚的声音——噢，哈利，乖孩子……爸爸妈妈很快就会回来，很快……</p><p>詹姆和莉莉呢？——他沙哑着嗓子问。</p><p>他们——还没有回来。埃德加迟疑着回答。</p><p>西里斯猛地睁开眼。莫丽·韦斯莱一个箭步冲到他跟前死死按住他——他头一次知道她力气有这么大——你们找过他们吗？——你知道规矩的，西里斯！她气喘吁吁地喊，声音听着几乎像要哭出来，——我们——我们不能去找他们——噢，活见鬼了，埃德加，帮我按住他！——西里斯，你冷静一点，——你这样伤口会重新裂开，埃米琳又得再帮你缝合一次——看在梅林的份上！</p><p>他倒回床上，肩膀脱臼般疼得厉害。莫丽瞪着他，肩膀起伏着平稳呼吸，——她怀着孕，预产期就在最近，西里斯愧疚起来。她的两个兄弟走到她身边想把她带出去，她摇摇头。埃德加紧盯着他，仿佛怕他下一秒又会一跃而起，——好消息是卢平好很多了；他轻声说，我刚才去看了他，他醒着，状态看着不错……</p><p>我想看看他。西里斯说。</p><p>莫丽皱起眉头，——不行，现在不行。她生硬地说，你给我躺在这里好好养病，烧退了再下床。——那你也去躺着，西里斯回嘴，凭什么我就能躺着而你可以在这里走来走去。——因为我没有出去和二十几个食死徒拼命，她的声音在颤抖，你们看着他，我去拿粥。</p><p>她哭了，虽然她猛地转过了身匆匆赶出房间。她的两个兄弟有些无措地站在门口，西里斯恼火地喊了句我保证我不会再跳起来——去照顾你们的妹妹，她简直疯了……挺着大肚子在这儿忙里忙外——他们没让他把话说完就跟着抢出了门。</p><p>他在床上躺了一天半，自认为恢复也差不多了。莱姆斯的房间在他边上，他进了屋就坚决不肯出来——节省空间资源，把我的床留给莫丽让她躺着；好几次他都看到她被孩子踢得不得不在厨房里半弯下腰——这回别让她下床，他尽量让自己听着语气轻松；亚瑟当晚回来，跟着普威特兄弟把不情不愿的莫丽扶上了床。</p><p>你准备打地铺吗？莱姆斯叹了口气。西里斯无所谓一样抱着毯子站在他边上：我不介意，但你要愿意跟我睡一张床我也没意见。他等着拒绝，但莱姆斯只是往边上挪了挪：行吧。</p><p>床小了点，他又不敢挤着莱姆斯，怕影响对方养病。埃米琳中途来给莱姆斯换药，眼神复杂地打量着他俩，留了两块烤得松软的南瓜蛋糕给他们。你在担心詹姆和莉莉，莱姆斯轻声对他说。西里斯点头。</p><p>吃蛋糕吗？他拿了一块递给莱姆斯。</p><p>于是聊天，有一搭没一搭地，话题也切换得乱七八糟。西里斯提起他想象中的毕业旅行——随着这种旅行的不可能性被逐渐确立，他反而能在脑子里完全清晰地复原出它本来该有的样子，……具体到了所有细节，譬如那天每个人喷的香水的味道，玻璃缸里倒满的夏威夷宾治酒，窗外天气最微小的每一次变化，米勒娃·麦格的发髻跟着她庄重的舞步轻微晃动……还有海滩，泛着银色的光辉的——一望无际的平整的海滩，有椰子树，结了果，风吹起来恰恰地响着；海滩上有贝壳，——靠近海水的地方，地面湿漉漉，咸味，踩上去会留一个一会儿就被冲掉的脚印。</p><p>然后呢？莱姆斯问他。</p><p>然后你会在齐腰深的海水里和我拥吻。西里斯回答——他自己都没预料到这句话会这么蹦出来，只是脑子里的画面过分清晰，甚至比当下被血被烟模糊成一团的状况更加真实……它实在地在他的想象中发生，驱走眼前剩下的一点灰烬，——你就在想这个吗？莱姆斯朝他翻个白眼，我和你，在齐腰深的海水里，……怪不得你会发烧。</p><p>本不该出现的沉默——西里斯张了张嘴没说出话，莱姆斯侧过脸看着他。南瓜蛋糕放得有些凉，咬在嘴里赶走了水果宾治的味道；太晚了，睡觉吧，他机械地说。行。莱姆斯关掉了灯。</p><p>那天以后西里斯没再提起过毕业旅行。幻想高于了现实，他放任自己被抽离开当下的一团混沌。战争，战争，派对厅里挂着更换下来的绷带，海滩上人们在忙着搬运伤员；还剩一瓶不知道是谁的古龙水，被拿来贡献给焦头烂额的埃米琳，——沾了点拿来涂在埃德加的太阳穴上，他拖着一身伤回来以后始终昏迷不醒。跟他一起出门的本吉和卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩不知所踪；普威特兄弟在隔壁房间和邓布利多大声争论着什么。阿拉斯托·穆迪刚从一次几乎让他们全军覆没的行动中回来，失去了一只眼睛，粗声粗气地让莫丽别管他——他拿着一块毛巾按着自己的脸，血流得到处都是。</p><p>出什么事了？——他们早有准备，穆迪说——西里斯不知道是因为他喉咙里全是血还是他本来也能发出这种声音——就在离戈德里克山谷很近的地方，伏击，多洛霍夫、格雷伯克、莱斯特兰奇和特拉弗斯都在。</p><p>莫丽在安抚她刚出生没几天的小女儿——哇哇大哭，被突如其来的一大群拜访者吓得抽抽嗒嗒个不停。莱姆斯对亚瑟使了个眼色让他去陪妻子，然后接了班，帮着埃米琳一起给埃德加处理伤口。</p><p>他们抬着他把他在床上安顿好。埃德加那天半夜总算醒了，咳嗽，守在一边的西里斯赶快给他拿了热水。——詹姆会说你在报复我，伤员喝了水，朝他虚弱地笑笑，——本吉和卡拉多克去哪儿了？</p><p>西里斯没法回答他。如果被俘虏了还不如直接死了的好，他听见穆迪说——这家伙不知道什么时候进的屋，脸上缠着绷带，显然埃米琳看不过去他一直拿着块毛巾捂着，那群疯子什么都做得出来。</p><p>——你出去吧，一晚上了，休息会儿。他走到西里斯身边拍拍他的肩膀，一只眼阴郁地望着他，——邓布利多找你。</p><p>他进屋，莱姆斯也在，一脸倦容，身上的绷带刚拆了没多久。邓布利多站在壁炉边上背对着他们，短暂地沉默片刻以后向他们交代了接下来的任务。普威特兄弟和多卡斯跟他们一起去，——如果有波特夫妇的消息……年长者走到扶手椅上慢慢坐下了，抬手示意他们也在沙发上就坐——没人动一下，于是邓布利多放下手。</p><p>每一次重新奔赴战场都像第一次出发，添上先前经验只让他对战争更加痛恨。准备永远不够充分，而且食死徒们简直就像在他们脑子里安了家一样对他们的每一步行动了如指掌。又是突如其来的围攻，他们和普威特兄弟被迫分散了，——引走了安东宁·多洛霍夫和其他四个食死徒，留给他们三位莱斯特兰奇和那个学生时代就热衷于黑魔法的穆尔塞伯。多卡斯的右腿一直血流不止，莱姆斯几次想给她施个治愈咒都没能成功，最后她咆哮着让他管好自己。</p><p>他们被一路逼进了一条窄巷。多卡斯几乎已经站不稳了，西里斯不顾她大声抗议扶着她边后退边应付莱斯特兰奇们抛来的恶咒。——如果我今天非死不可那就让我死，西里斯！——保存点体力，梅多斯，我没工夫跟你拌嘴。他的肋骨附近被贝拉特里克斯的某道咒语击伤，此刻疼得就像要把他由内到外烧穿一样；莱姆斯紧挨着他连着放了好几道攻击魔咒，夜色漆黑也看不清击中了谁，但惨叫是真实的……干得漂亮，西里斯喊，然后挥魔杖挡开一连串红光——他感觉多卡斯在试着保持站立，——血还在止不住地流，过不了多久她要保持清醒都会成为难事。西里斯半弯下腰不等她反应过来就把她背在背上，这一回多卡斯也没抗议，自觉地调整了姿势继续战斗。今天也许他们都会死在这里，西里斯想，死亡永远能在真实的榜单上位列第一，他甚至能伸手触碰到它。</p><p>我爱你。他脱口而出。</p><p>我也爱你。莱姆斯头也不回地回答。</p><p>多卡斯微弱地叫喊了一声。时间不会因为突如其来的告白就此停滞，那几个食死徒倘若听见他们的情感交换也只会放声大笑。——管他呢，西里斯想，假如他们现在都得死，至少他希望莱姆斯能知道这种他应该知道的事情；现在他还知道了自己的感情并非一厢情愿，会死在这一刻又怎样呢？跟着风走了，化在尘埃里，只要一道死咒，只要失血过多，可他又不甘心起来……要活着，他们都必须活着，詹姆和莉莉生死未卜……他不知道怎么回事，仿佛世界再次丢出了他与它的联结，下狠手，自我放逐，砍断它——不行；他并不惧怕死亡，——只是不甘心，这场可恶的战争啊——</p><p>——发生得非常突然；西里斯一度以为自己在做梦。他先看见莉莉不知从哪儿就冒了出来，杖尖指着穆尔塞伯的胸口，然后詹姆也出现了，和他并肩站在死胡同里挡下一道道不可饶恕咒。疲倦——他在詹姆脸上看到了那种疲倦，压倒一切，但他仍旧在战斗；莉莉背对着他们冲在最前面，轻盈地避开那些致命的攻击，——詹姆说，你看，她真的好瘦……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>